Beauty and the Beast: Diamond Edition
Beauty and the Beast is a 1991 American animated film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation, released to theaters on November 23, 1991 by Walt Disney Pictures. The story is based on the fairy tale La Belle et la Bête by Jeanne-Marie Le Prince de Beaumont, who was uncredited in the English version of the film but credited in the French version as writer of the novel. The movie also uses some ideas derived from the 1946 French film. It centers around a prince who is transformed into a Beast and the beautiful young woman whom he imprisons in his castle. The Blu-ray of the film came with the DVD and Digital Copy of the film in Region A markets. In the United Kingdom, the Beauty and the Beast set came in a Double Play edition, including the Blu-ray and DVD of the film. A slipcase is also available. This edition is the first time the movie is available on Blu-ray. Beauty and the Beast is the second Disney Animated Classic to be released in the Diamond Edition line, following 2009's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Diamond Edition. It will be followed by Bambi: Diamond Edition in 2011. Blu-ray Plot Synopsis "The Beast Has Never Looked More Beautiful! A Must-Have on Blu-ray!" - Scott Mantz, Access Hollywood Acclaimed and treasured like no other, Disney's beloved modern classic - the first animated feature film in the history of the Oscars nominated for Best Picture (1991) - is brilliantly transformed to a new level of entertainment through the magic of Blu-ray High Definition. The music you'll never forget, the characters who will fill your heart and the magical adventure about finding beauty within all come to spectacular life in Blu-ray. Plus, all-new, immersive bonus features will transport you even further into Belle's enchanted world. So be our guest and join the beloved, independant Belle and the Beast with the soul of a prince as they cast an enchanting spell like never before. Disc Breakdown Disc 1- Blu-ray Feature Film and Bonus Features * Three versions of the film in Blu-ray High Definition ** Original Theatrical Version - The Oscar-winning movie audiences around the world know and love. ** Special Extended Version - Includes the musical sequence, "Human Again". Originally cut from the theatrical release, the sequence has been seamlessly integrated back into the film. ** Original Storyboard Version - Producer Dan Hahn explains the evolution of the story with the original storyboards running simultaneously with the film via state-of-the-art picture-in-picture technology. * Composing a Classic * Broadway Beginnings * Never-before-seen Alternate Opening * Never-before-seen Deleted Scene - Belle in the Library * Disney Sing-Along Mode * Music Video ** "Beauty and the Beast" by Jordin Sparks * Audio Commentary Disc 2- Blu-ray Bonus Features * Beyond Beauty - The Untold Stories * Enchanted Musical Challenge Game * Bonjour, Who Is This? Game * Early Presentation Reel ** Alternate Version ** Alternate Score ** Deleted Song Disc 3- DVD * Three versions of the film on DVD ** Original Theatrical Version ** Special Extended Version ** Original Storyboard Version * Disney Sing-Along Mode * Audio Commentary Scene Selections # Once Upon a Time... # "Belle" # Gaston Stops Belle # Maurice Comes Upon a Castle # Gaston Proposes to Belle # Belle Goes in Search of Maurice # Belle's New Home # "Gaston" # An Invitation to Dinner # "Be Our Guest" # The West Wing # Belle Tends to Beast's Wounds # Something Special for Belle # "Something There" # "Human Again" (available on the Extended version) # "Beauty and the Beast" # Gaston's Evil Plan In Action # "The Mob Song" # The Castle Under Attack # Gaston and the Beast # The Transformation # End Credits Release History Blu-ray Specifications * 1080p High Definition / 1:78:1 Aspect Ration * English 7.1 DTS-HD Master Audio (48kHz/24-bit) * 5.1 DEHT French and Spanish Language Tracks * English SDH and English ESL Subtitles * French and Spanish Subtitles Gallery Image:BATBFrench.jpg|French cover Image:BATBGerman.jpg|German cover Image:BATBSpain.jpg|Spanish cover Image:BATBDVDPack.jpg|DVD Packaging cover Image:BATBIronpack.jpg|Iron Pack cover Category:Blu-ray Category:Movie